Asuka Tokomine
(Presumed Jinki Fragment) | birthday = | age =?? | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =A+ | affiliation =Aspertia City | occupation =Guardian | previous occupation =Student | team = | base of operations =Aspertia Temple | relatives =Jason Palmer (fusee; spiritual source) Sayaka Palmer (fusee; humanity source) | education =Unnamed Martial Arts School | fullbring =Grand Design | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Asuka (飛鳥, asuka) is the result of the fusion of the twins Jason Palmer and Sayaka Palmer, following Jason's loss to the being known as Jackal. Asuka has vague memories of his past life and strange instances of the powers his two "genetic" sources held before the unification, causing him to black out when they activate as if he was on autopilot. He acts as the guardian of Aspertia City where he has stumbled across a hidden spiritual underworld, using humans for bizarre experimentation. Appearance Asuka is a young male, who is of moderate height and weight, who is most easily recognized by his pink hair and pale skin, something he hates greatly. He normally wears a long tailed blue coat, that has a brown sash running from his right shoulder to his hip and branches off to the opposing hip as well. He wears white pants with red stripes, and blue shoes. On his head he wears a blue cap and over his left eye he has a skull mark. The sleeves and mid legs of his outfit are topped with metal braces, and on his left shoulder is a yin-yang symbol. Most notably is the fact that his hair changes red when he invokes Jason's or Sayaka's power. Personality History Synopsis Early Life Spiritual Trek Sayaka's Tale Jason's Tale Spiritual Awakening Equipment Katana: Inhibitor Bracelet: :Suppression Eye Patch: Mother's Medal: A reminder of his life with his mother, this serves as his fullbring focus as well as the conduit which he channels Jason Palmer's powers, primarily the use of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō. It takes the form of a moderate sized coin which the basic form of its released form etched into it on the front side and the inscription on the back stating "Help is always given to those who seek it." Powers and Abilities Innate Powers Spiritual Abilities Vast Spiritual energy: Due to his creation, he has a rather high amount of dense spiritual energy, known for its mixed feel and texture since it has residual Shinigami reiatsu as well as Jinki Fragment reiatsu. Asuka has a high level of control, over his reiatsu, despite it being so vast that it leaks out of him frequently, causing him to have to wear an inhibitor bracelet to contain it. God's Eye: A strange mutation within his body, Asuka's left eye allows for him to manipulate space an time on a level far above that of a normal human, giving him a god like power over it, however usage of this causes him to consume larger amounts of spiritual energy as well as blurring his vision. Using this eye he is also able to analyze spiritual techniques, in a similar manner to Jason's Shikai or Sayaka's Jinki power. :Limited Space-Time Collapse: Focused inside his left eye, Asuka has a strange power which allows him to control space and time, causing it collapse around the area he focuses on, going out to about two feet around him. The area starts to distort and break down, folding into another dimension, however he has to remain motionless while he focuses leaving him an open target for attack. :Master Analytical Abilities: Hohō Skills Bringer Light: Hakuda Skills Mugen Tenshin (無限天心, infinite providence) was created by Jason and carried over to Asuka, innately allowing for him to use the style but not the individual techniques created by the young shinigami. Zanjutsu Skills Ryūmi (竜身, dragon blade) :Dragon Emperor, Soaring Bite Strike (竜上飛翔一口争議, "Ryūue Hishō Hitokuchi Sōgi") Fullbring Grand Design (グランドデザイン, "gurandodezain") is the name of Asuka's Fullbring, and it is focused through a medal given to him by his mother and when activated becomes a claw like bracelet on his right arm, extending from his mid arm to over his fingers. Once activated, Grand Design allows Asuka to create a space, with its maximum circumference being 15 meters around his center. This space is completely under the control of Asuka as he controls how time flows, what exist and doesn't exist and the way the laws of nature work while in this space. By doing this he is also able to tap into the powers and abilities of his former lives (but not at the same time) and use techniques or skills known by the Shinigami or the Jinki Fragment that created him. Bankai Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō (天軸・元首界・荒城): is the bankai once belonging to Jason Palmer, and now can be utilized by Asuka, channeled though his Fullbring. To use he holds out his fullbring focus in a similar manner as the users of the Bankai Stealing Device and calls out Bankai, to which he assumes the form of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō: Kaen Dankai, to which Asuka is first shrouded in a mystical light which augment his appearance, by granting him a slightly western appearance, changing his clothing into that of a western cowboy, this outfit is primarily white in color and has him wearing a white thin haori-like sleeveless jacket, that reaches his knees with a black short sleeved shirt underneath which matches his pants. His boots are spurred and are white in color studded with gold which matches his gloves, and his hat is colored black and gold. He doesn't have a traditional sword, as his powers are based in reishi manipulation while in this phase. :*'Speed Augmentation': Due to having the similar properties to that of Jason's usage, Asuka's sped is tripled while using this form, and as a result his bringer light is taken to new heights as he confounds his opponents. While using his bankai stage, Asuka is able to each speeds akin to a user of , however due to his human body's limitations h is not able to maintain this speed for continuous amounts of time, stating his bones feel like they are breaking under the pressure and friction. :*'Telekinesis and Telepathy': :*'Reishi Weapon Creation': Trivia *His creation was inspired slightly by the Avatar, having the memories of his past lives as well as access to their powers. Gallery Asuka 1.jpeg Asuka 2.jpeg Asuka 4.jpeg Asuka 3.jpeg Asuka 5.jpeg Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike-Asuka variation.jpeg|Harrnessing the Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. Genshukai Kojo, segunda etapa.jpeg|Genshukai Kojo, Asuka's variation. Segunda Etapa, ravenger Stage.jpeg|Tapping into Jason's and Sayaka's power. Topple Over, Genshukai Kojo.jpeg|Asuka tapping into Jason's power.